Duelist Who Digs to the Heavens
by Draak D. Sol
Summary: I may have lost my bro, but he's right here in my heart and in my deck. He lives on as a part of me! I'm gonna dig to the heavens with my deck. I'm not my bro, I'm me; Simon the Digger! Just who the hell do you think I am! (Remake on the Way!)


**Hello this is something I have been thinking of for a while and thought why anyone hasn't done this yet. I mean this just seems like a good idea in my idiotic mind.**

 **Anyways, I don't really think there will be any pairings for this fanfiction. Unless I get enough requests then I will have a pairing. Also this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh crossover so don't hate if the duels aren't enough for you.**

 **Summary: I may have lost my bro, but he's right here in my heart and deck. He lives on as a part of me! I'm gonna dig to the heavens with my deck. I'm not my bro, I'm me; Simon the Digger! Just who the hell do you think I am!**

 **Duelist Who Digs to the Heavens**

 **Chapter 1- Spin On**

In a rather small bedroom, a sixteen or so teenager was getting his gear ready to start the Duel Academy entrance exams. He stands at 5'8" or so. He has on a red jacket with a strange symbol on the back slightly resembling a skull.

The rest of his outfit is rather plain. Under the jacket he has on a blue t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black and red sneakers. What stands out the most is his messy dark blue hair and red glasses resembling a star.

After fixing his deck, he looks at a photo on his nightstand. A picture of a small blue haired boy with a taller more masculine version of him. 'Wish me luck bro, with your deck by my side; I know I can do it.' The boy thought as he grabbed his deck and duel disk and left.

 **~X~**

'Oh crap! I am gonna be late' The blue haired boy thought as he made it to the entrance exam doors, at the same time as a brown haired boy. They ran to the door but crashed into each other.

"Sorry bout that, the names Simon." The blue haired male introduced himself. "Jaden Jaden Yuki." The brown haired boy introduced himself. Later in the room they are holding the dueling portions of the exams, Simon watches with interest as Jaden beat Crowler.

"Well, looks like I'm up." Simon said as he walked down to the arena. "Alright Jaden, let me go now." Simon said as he got his duel disk ready. 'Grr, I guess I can take my anger out on this one.' Crowler thought while gritting his teeth.

"Alright, I'll go first then." Simon said as he drew a card, a grin formed when he saw his hand. "Ok, I summon **King Kittan (1700/1500)** in attack position!" Simon said as he summoned what looked like a yellow robot on the field.

Many students were mumbling to each other as they never seen a card like that. "I place two cards face down and I end my turn." Simon said as he placed two cards face down.

"My turn, I draw!" Crowler said as he drew a card from his deck. A smirk formed on his face as he did. "I play **Pot of Greed** to draw two more cards." Crowler said as he drew a pair of cards.

"I summon **The Trojan Horse (1600/1200)** in attack position." Crowler said as he summoned a wooden horse onto the field. "I place two cards face down and I end my turn." Crowler said as he placed two cards in his Spell/Trap Zone.

"I draw!" Simon said as he drew a card. "I summon **Yoko M Tank (1600/1200)** in attack position!" Simon said as he summoned a black and pink robotic tank. "I also play the Spell Card **Core Drill**! By sacrificing a monster, I can special summon a specific monster from my deck."

"I sacrifice **Yoko M Tank** to summon my monster. I summon a monster who's drill will help pierce the heavens! I Special Summon **Lagann (2000/1500)** in attack position!" Simon said as he summoned a small monster that was basically a head with limbs.

"I end my turn." Simon said as he smiled at seeing one of his favorite monsters. "I gotta say, I never heard of these cards before." Crowler said as he drew a card.

"Of course, this is a one of a kind deck that belonged to my bro." Simon said as he remembered his bro. "Well tell this 'bro' of yours his deck is worthless. I activate **The Trojan Horse's** effect! I can use it as two monsters to Tribute Summon an earth monster." Crowler said as he pissed off Simon.

"I summon **Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon (3000/2000)** in attack position!" Crowler said as the students and exam takers were shocked by the dragon. "Great scott!" Bastion Misawa said as he saw the dragon.

"Now attack his monsters!" Crowler said as his dragon roared. "I activate the Trap Card **Waboku!** " Simon said as he showed his card. "Grr, you saved yourself this time." Crowler said as he had nothing to counter it.

"My turn!" Simon said as he drew a card. "What you said made me mad! You can insult me, but not my bro's deck! I play **Pot of Greed** to draw two more cards."

"I play the Spell Card **Surprise Gunmen Attack!** If there is two or more Gunmen are on the field, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to you." Simon said as from under Crowler, a large blue beam hit the left side of his body.

 **Simon: 4000**

 **Crowler: 4000-1000= 3000**

"I sacrifice **King Kittan** to tribute summon a monster. Behold the Gunmen piloted by the former leader of Team Dai-Gurren! I summon **Gurren (2500/2000)** in attack position!" Simon said as he summoned a bulky robot wearing black glasses onto the field.

"Either way, those monsters cannot destroy my own." Crowler said as some of the Obelisk Blue began to laugh. "I'm not done yet! I activate the Spell Card **Manly Soul Combining!** I can combine two of my monsters!" Simon said as he placed the card on his duel disk.

"Behold! The one who will pierce the heavens with his drill! A Gunmen formed from the bond of two brothers!"Simon said as Lagann jumped into the air and landed on Gurren. "I summon **Gurren Lagann (3000/2500)** in attack position!" Simon said as he summoned the combined monster.

"I'm impressed, though you still can't defeat my monster." Crowler said with a smirk. "I activate Gurren Lagann's effect. For every one of my Gunmen monsters in my graveyard, he gains 500 attack points!" Simon said as Gurren Lagann rose from 3000 to 4000.

"I equip him with the Equip Spell **Flying Gunmen** so he gains 500 attack points!" Simon said as Gurren Lagann attached wings to itself. "Now, lets finish off that dragon!" Simon said with a smirk.

"By the way, this is for insulting bro's deck. He's gone! But he's right there on my back, and here in my heart! He lives on as a part of me!" Simon yelled before sticking his left hand into the air while pointing up with his index finger.

"If you're gonna dig, dig to the heavens. No matter what's in my way I won't stop. Once I've dug through, it means that I won! Just who the hell do you think I am. I'm not my bro, I'm ME! Simon the Digger!" Simon yelled as almost everyone in the room had a small blush on their face.

"Finishing Move!" Simon said as Gurren Lagann threw the glasses. It separated into two separate glasses and flew to the dragon. It caused the dragon to be high into the air as the glasses pierced into its limbs. Behind the dragon looked to be a spiraling galaxy.

" **Giga…** " Simon said as Gurren Lagann formed a large thin drill like object.

" **Drill…** " Continued the blue haired protagonist as the drill grew wider as Gurren Lagann aimed it at Crowler's dragon. The drill then began to spin rapidly.

" **Break!** " Simon yelled as Gurren Lagann charged with the drill. Gurren Lagann pierced through the machine dragon as it then landed behind the dragon. Gurren Lagann quickly dispersed the drill as the glasses returned to it's chest, face thing.

Just as the glasses landed, the dragon exploded. Simon then smirked at the strange looking professor.

 **Simon: 4000**

 **Crowler: 3000-4500= -1500**

 **Winner: Simon**

"Sugoi! I want to duel Simon next!" Jaden said was he was pumped from watching the duel.

'I wish I was brave like im.' Syrus thought as he was next to his new friend that is Jaden.

'Interesting, I never heard of these cards before. He also didn't lose any life points either.' Bastion thought with interest.

'No way! He beat Crowler without taking any damage. His cards are also new to me.' An Obelisk Blue beauty known as Alexis Rhodes thought in amazement.

'Grrr! How can this no name punk beat Crowler that easily! He did it without losing any life points and with unknown cards!' Another Obelisk Blue student known as Chazz Princeton thought in anger.

"And that's how it goes!" Simon said as he crossed his arms with a cocky smirk. 'I'm in bro. Watch me as I pierce the heavens.' Simon thought with a large smile on his face.

 **Well everyone! The first chapter of my new fanfiction! Sorry if this is not long enough, if you all haven't noticed; the first chapters of my fanfictions are never really that long because it is a pilot chapter.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all like the cards that I showed so far for Simon's deck. I assure you that there will be more cards and better duels as I advance in this series. Also encase you were wondering why they were blushing when Simon gave that speech, the same thing happened in the Gurren Lagann anime.**

 **This has been Demongod123, and I will see you all later.**


End file.
